


Mad Lin (edited)

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pent is just a classics graduate with no job. But a tramp known as Mad Lin is convinced that Arthur is King Arthur. </p><p>Snippet of what is supposed to be a sequel to Harry Potter Barely features centring on Arthur and Merlin's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Lin (edited)

Mad Lin makes Arthur extremely uncomfortable. He's obsessive, at least he looks at Arthur too intently all the time. Which for a dirty old man he met three days ago is disconcerting. And Lin says odd things about 'long ago' and then looks expectantly at Arthur, as if he expects that at any moment Arthur will remember it as well. He tries to hide this hope but he's really rubbish at it. The situation comes to a head when Lin is talking at Arthur in the entrance hall one day. He is a bit cleaner these days, Abby and Milo insisted Trish and Arthur buy him some clean clothes. But his beard is yellowy and his voice raspy and annoying. He's tittering about Arthur's coronation and all of Arthur's 'friends' who were there. It's really freaking Arthur out. 

"You probably don't remember Percival. Built like an Ox he was. Or Gwaine. Gwaine, called you princess. Liked a gamble and a game, but he was a good fighter and very loyal..."

"Lin, why are you telling me this?" asks Arthur turning round so quickly that Lin nearly walks right into him. 

"Well, I... I just thought you might remember them if I reminded you..."

"Lin, we've been through this. I am not 'King Arthur', I am Arthur Pent, unemployed classics graduate. And you are not 'my loyal servant, Merlin', you are some mad old tramp who lost his mind years ago."

"No, no, you don't understand, you just don't understand"

"I understand just fine. I've tried being polite, Lin, but you are unstable and you need help."

"You're Arthur, my Arthur. I've waited hundreds of..."

"Can't you hear yourself? You're a complete nut case. Get away from me."

"No Arthur, please!" 

"Go Away Lin!" shouts Arthur straight into his face. Lin stops talking and his face falls, then his head too. 

"It's Merlin, my name is Merlin" he whispers, brokenly. Arthur shakes his head and turns to walk away. Students are watching on with interest as Lin collapses to his knees and then sits on the floor, weeping. Arthur stops walking as Merlin's cries became more intense, almost painful sounding. He turns around as Lin's cries are joined by the surprised murmurs of the students around them. Lin's face is hidden by his hands but between his fingers Arthur can see that his face is glowing gold. So is his hair. It looks like it is on fire, burning from the ends up to the root, burning away it seems, although Arthur doesn't see any ash. He stands there transfixed, as the gold glow dies down and Lin's cries soften. The hands that cover Lin's face are no longer wrinkled and spotted with age, but young and smooth and Lin's hair is short and black, but not burned black. Glossy, scarily familiar. And he can hear, even in the now subdued sobs, that Lin's voice is different, younger, he shouldn't know the voice, but part of his mind is screaming. 

It seems like slow motion as Lin lowers his hands to reveal a beardless, young face. High cheek bones, a long face, with a sharp chin and large lips. Big ears that stick out ridiculously now he has no long hair to hide it. And blazing, bright blue eyes. And he knows that face and those ears and he knows those dazzling eyes, how had he not recognised them, old as they were? He knows them so well. Merlin isn't looking at him, but it is Merlin. Merlin's eyes meet those of the students who are looking at him oddly. He scowls, he hasn't realised. 

"What?" he demands grumpily. Arthur definitely knows that voice. 

"You're not old any more, Lin." says Milo with awe.

"You shouldn't be able to do that." says Abby with more fear and suspicion.

Merlin is examining his hands, frowning. Arthur's in shock. Memories are beginning to fill his mind and so many include Merlin. And Merlin really was his loyal servant, more than loyal and far more than just a servant. He remembers his last moments in Merlin's arms, Merlin desperately trying to save him. His best friend, his soul mate. 

"Merlin?" he says, stepping forward. His whole world feels upside down and inside out. He has two lots of memories in his head and they both feel equally real. Even if in one he's an ancient king and in the other he's an unemployed graduate. Merlin looks up and their eyes meet. 

"Do you remember me now, Arthur?" he asks. There's a little hope in his voice, but a little shock too.

"I... I told you not to change" says Arthur taking another step closer. Because even as Arthur feels less certain of himself, he's certain of Merlin. 

"It's been hundreds of years, Arthur!" says Merlin, but he's smiling. 

"That's no excuse, Merlin! I only gave you two days off!" says Arthur, but he's so relieved he can't help but close the last step between them and embrace Merlin. 

"Thank you, Merlin" he whispers, so that only Merlin can hear. 

"I know... I'm glad you're back. God I'm glad you're back" says Arthur, hugging Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done quickly as a 750words piece but I may finish Harry P barely features and actually write up the sequel, if people are interested. Also as always, virtual cookies and my eternal gratitude to commenters.


End file.
